Valentines
by HR always live on
Summary: A valentine's day one shot. Harry, Ruth, and fluffy romance.


_A Valentine's one shot. I know its a day early but oh well!_

* * *

><p>Ruth woke up feeling wonderful. Harry had come home the night before, two days earlier than expected from their operation and they'd celebrated their reunion in the most frantic and passionate way, barely making it up to the bedroom before they'd gone completely crazy. She smiled as she remembered some particularly graphic and intense moments of the night before and reached her hand across the bed. It was far too cold and decidedly empty. She opened her eyes wondering where Harry could have got to. She might have a vivid imagination, especially when it came to Harry at times but she was certain that she didn't dream <em>that<em>. But then why was she waking up alone?

Running a hand down herself she also came to the conclusion that she wasn't wearing a stitch of clothing. Which settled the argument in her mind, Harry had definitely been here. She looked at the clock and saw that it was five to six in the morning. How could he have vanished so quickly? Then she remembered what day it was, making her sink slightly further into her disappointment. February the fourteenth. Valentines day. Had she just been a quick distraction before going back to work? They hadn't properly defined their relationship yet, it had only been a handful of weeks together. A handful of wonderful, beautiful weeks together.

"Well, good morning Harry," she said to herself, trying not to feel too let down. She knew a man like him wasn't one to remember anniversary's or dates like Valentines day but this is the first time it had actually affected her personally. While awake and thoroughly disgruntled she decided she better take her make up off from the day before. She'd never actually got around to it. Once she'd done it she studied herself in the mirror critically. Not bad for being slightly the wrong side of forty she thought to herself. Not too many wrinkles, her eyes still as clear blue as they had been when she was sixteen. And for past forty her body was still in quite good shape. Not a flat stomach or as trim thighs as she'd like but she wasn't unrealistic about what was possible at her age, especially when she enjoyed her food. But she was relatively happy with the rest of her. Why would Harry leave without even waking her up?

She decided she could be late to work and Harry wouldn't complain, she got back in bed, wrapping the duvet tightly around her feeling thoroughly disgruntled.

* * *

><p>Harry came back into Ruth's bedroom, pleased that she was still asleep. Her pale shoulder was peeking out from the duvet, her brown hair splayed over her neck, her beautiful eyelashes dark against her white skin. He debated it for a moment but then decided to get undressed and get back into bed next to her. Keeping his boxers on he got under the duvet and started to warm up slightly. When he was sure he wasn't too cold he allowed a hand to sneak over her ribcage, delighted that she was still naked.<p>

Past experience had made it clear to him that she enjoyed being woken up with a kiss. So he reached across her, one hand brushing her hair aside, the other touching her waist, thumb running across soft skin as his lips connected with hers. She was still for about five seconds before consciousness began to return to her, a slow smile appearing on her lips. She kissed him back eagerly, her hands snaking around his back pulling him closer. "Good morning," he whispered.

"Mm," she replied. Her eyes fluttered open and he thought he would never in his life get tired of that. The first thing her blue eyes focused on every morning was him, and when they did, they filled with warmth at his presence next to her. The way she looked at him first thing in the morning made him feel like the most special man in the world. Unfortunately after the warmth of happiness, today her eyes were filling with confusion. "You were gone," she said. "I woke up and you weren't here."

"I had a couple of things to do," Harry said cryptically. "I did hope you'd stay asleep and not notice."

"So where did you have to go?" she asked. "And in the future I'd appreciate a note. Just to let me know the CIA haven't removed you in a body bag or anything sinister like that."

"I'll leave a note in future," he promised. She nodded, pleased and then felt surprised as he leaned away from her briefly and reached for something she couldn't see. He smiled as he handed her a single blood red rose.

"That's really sweet," she said with a smile, taking the rose carefully because of the thorns. "I thought you wouldn't go in for events like Valentines day."

"I don't usually," he said, stroking her ribcage slowly. "But for you I'll make an exception." Ruth reached for him and kissed him slowly with half a smile.

"Thank you."

"I daresay the next present I'd planned to give you will get slightly more of a reaction," he said with a smile.

"All I wanted was you home," she said with a smile. "You didn't have to get me anything."  
>Harry reached for something for a second time as she waited, wondering what he had in store for her. He held out a small jewellery box to her and she panicked, knowing it held a ring inside.<p>

"No, you can't," she said quickly. "We've only been together a few weeks, this is far too soon!"

"Calm down," Harry said, lacing his free hand with one of hers. "Its not that type of ring."

"Harry, its not that I don't want to, its just so quickly…"

"I learned my lesson about rushing you when I proposed at that graveyard. I won't be doing it again."

"Okay," she said with a smile as Harry offered her the proffered box. She took it and slowly opened it and gasped when she saw the emerald ring inside. "Oh my God, how did you know?"

"Its my job to find out secrets," Harry said with a smile, pleased this had gone over better than he had planned.

"My grandmother had one just like it," Ruth said, taking the ring out of its velvet box and looking at it. "I loved it when I was younger."

"I know you did," Harry said with a smile. "I hope you like this one."

"I love it," she said slipping it onto her finger and letting in sparkle in the light. "Its beautiful."

"You're beautiful." Ruth reached for him and kissed him again, loving that he had put so much thought into her.

"Thank you." She kept admiring the ring when a thought occurred to her that they really should be getting into work. "Can we stay in bed for a little while longer?"

"When a beautiful woman asks me that, I don't say no," he said smiling.

"I hope not just any beautiful woman," Ruth said.

"Oh no, only you."

"Good," she said with a laugh. And she continued to kiss him over and over again. It was a fantastic way to wake up.


End file.
